1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition and a method of producing the ink composition, an ink set, and a method of forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with advancement of inkjet recording technology, an inkjet recording process has come to be used for high precision images for photography and off-set printing, whereby high-quality recording is demanded.
To meet the above demand, as a technology that improves liquid stability and ink-ejection performance, an ink set that includes therein an ink composition and a colorless ink composition has been disclosed (for instance, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-190379). The ink composition contains a polymer-coated pigment, resin fine particles and a water soluble dispersant. The colorless ink composition contains a flocculation promoter that accelerates flocculation of the ink composition.
Further, for the purpose of attaining high-quality printing that prevents ink bleeding and uneven printing and assures excellent coloring, a modified inkjet recording process has been disclosed, in which a reaction liquid that contains a photo-polymerization initiator and an ink composition that contains acrylate monomers and oligomers are applied onto a recording medium, and the recording medium is irradiated with UV-light and/or heated during or after recording (for instance, see Japanese Patent No. 3642152).